The Killer's Best Friend
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Side story to "Everything Comes with a price." Pakura runs. For Ryoma's sake. She was scared, for him to find out. She was frightened, when he did. She wondered why did he still choose to stay with her, despite the fact that he found out.


**BP: Hi, school is reopened, and I will only update once a week. I was bored, so I made a side story to "Everything comes with a price" This is set between chapter 1 and before chapter 19, so you can let it happen whenever you like. I wanted to place this as part of the story, but it wouldn't fit, so I just put it as a side story. **

Pakura walked through a small, crowded place, intending on getting back to the Training Center. She is going to be in trouble if she does not get back in half an hour. There were many buildings and almost as many dark alleys. She noticed some men were following her, but didn't pay them any mind. They were obviously looking for some fun, and seeing the looks on their faces, they obviously liked what they saw. As she got closer, one whistled at her.

"Hey girl, are you single?" One asked.

She did not say anything.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you not interested?" said another.

"Why don't you come back to our place and we can have some fun," said the third.

Pakura knew what he meant by some 'fun'. There was a boy who tried to do it to her when she was 5. She wouldn't give them a chance, not if she had anything to say about it. "What kind of fun?" She inquired, stopping so that they could catch up to her

"You know…fun that pleasures you, little girl" he said, a little surprised by the girl's ignorance, "Hey, you're really gorgeous, you know, girl?" Despite the fact that she is reaching 18, people tended to call her girl due to her looks. She was used to that.

"Well, I don't see why I have to follow you back to your place. OI can see many dark alleys around." Pakura remarked.

The three men eagerly led Pakura to the nearest one. As soon as they were hidden in the darkness, however, one was decapitated, one was stabbed in the chest, and the third was sliced in the stomach. Pakura emerged from the alley, safe and sound, cleaning the blood from her knife with her shirt. She continued her journey to the Training Center.

She thought she's done running. She's not. This is for Ryoma's sake…or was it? She doesn't know. All she knew, all she believed, all she thought, is that she needed to get Ryoma out, out of the darkness and hatred that consumed her, or else. She must at least try; try to get out of the darkness. For Ryoma.

If she couldn't, then she must get Ryoma out instead.

She's not afraid at the fact that she will get hurt. No. She's afraid that Ryoma will get hurt. He had enough, getting betrayed by Seigaku, being used. She'll fight alongside him. She's his best friend.

Or so she told herself.

She envied Ryoma for being able to get others to love him. He didn't need her. Even if she disappeared, he had Atobe, his loving family, and the other champions. She had no one. She was alone. She had no one to love her. That person was gone two years ago. However, if she left, he will be devastated; he will be reminded of the painful betrayal three years ago. She wants him to stay away from her, from the fire that was kindled with rage and hatred, yet not break at the same time. She will figure a way out.

It's selfish, but all she wanted is to fight alongside him. All she wanted is for Ryoma to stay by her side, to never turn his back on her.

For that, she will lie, even if it's to Ryoma.

Even if it's to herself.

She didn't want to hate Ryoma.

She didn't want to lose Ryoma.

This is not what Ryoma wanted. As his former mentor, Pakura knew this.

But if Ryoma rejected her, Pakura will break even further.

She will break, and so will their friendship.

She was still cleaning the blood with her shirt when she was at the Training Center.

"Where were you, Paku?" said Ryoma, as soon as she stepped out of the elevator.

Pakura smiled at him, but her heart hurt. "I guess I got carried away while wandering along the streets." She knew she was lying again.

She knew she's running away. She knew that's a cowardly way, but she does it anyway.

Ryoma looked at the bloodstained shirt and knife. "Liar." He whispered. Pakura froze. His eyes had shown betrayal, the same looks he sported three years ago. "You have been injuring others again, haven't you?" Pakura slowly nodded. "You knew all along?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Ryoma nodded. "Yes. Pakura, you are my best friend. I know. I know you are trying to push me away."

He knew all along, she was trying to push him away. He knew, she was full of hatred and anger.

"Please stop pushing me away, Pakura." He went on.

She looked up in surprise. "But I…"

"I do not regret having you as my best friend. You taught me so much, and were always there for me. You supported me, encouraged me, and now you expect me to stay away from you? That's not going to happen, Pakura."

She looked down at the bloodstained shirt. "Why do you still stay, then?"

"I need to stay so that one day, I will and can pull you out of the darkness. I promise." said Ryoma. Seeing her tears fall, he went on "It's okay, I'll never break our friendship. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens." Pakura smiled. She's happy. For now.

However, there was a needle pricking her heart, that she is not able to push him away to save him from her darkness. He is even stepping in to stay by her side, to help her, when it was supposed to be the reverse.

She left it there.


End file.
